


Blood Bond.

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Butlers, Developing Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: “He has been knowing you his whole life. I’ve heard about you since I was little. He spent years, decades, doing what you wanted him to do, whatever that was. But…” Donghun hesitated.“But?” Junhee encouraged him to continue.“But… You look my age.”





	Blood Bond.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure about this either but imma drop it here as well cause why not

“So, this is Lee’s son?” A firm, deep voice filled the entrance of the huge house, as its owner approached the door, his firm steps echoing. A young boy with long hair and a serious gaze in his sad eyes was right in front of it, with two guards, one on each side, both dressed in the same exact way.

“He is, Sir.” One of them answered, firmly.

“He has the eyes of his father.” He observed, his sharp eyes focusing on the person in front of him and unconsciously getting closer to him. The boy was looking back at him with palpable indifference. “Donghun, right?” He looked at the guards and, with a single stare, he ordered them to leave. They obeyed instantly.

The voice of the stranger filled his ears, and the so-named Donghun felt something as he showed his wide smile to him, letting him see a great amount of teeth which had obviously been taken care of meticulously. There was something on that smile that left him feeling uneasy, and the indifference that covered his face before turned into a frown.

“I was a close friend of your father. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Donghun wanted to punch him so badly, he could not stand that arrogant smile on his face.

“He worked for you.”

“He did. He served me for decades.” There was a short silence. “He was a good man, the nicest I’ve encountered in here.”

_Decades? What is he talking about? He must be thirty something at most._

That was Donghun’s first thought, but he did not say a word.

“If you’re here, it’s because you want to follow his legacy, I assume.”

Donghun sighed.

“That’s right.”

“You don’t look convinced.”

“This is what he wanted me to do, so I’m doing it.”

 

* * *

_“I just don’t get why you’re still working for him.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“I think it’s time for you to retire, dad.”_

_“I like what I do, Donghun. I don’t want to retire.”_

_“You’ve spent your whole life in that house. What do you do there anyways? Clean? Serve whoever lives in there?”_

_“I know you don’t like him, but he’s a really good man, Donghun.”_

_“I hardly ever see you because you’re always too busy working at his house. You’re basically his slave.”_

_“I’m not a slave, Donghun.”_

_“You’ve been working your whole life for him and yet he won’t let you free now that you’re too old for that kind of work. He must have tons of money but doesn’t even pay you enough-.”_

_“Donghun.” He said, his tone of voice as thin as a thread. He took a seat next to him and looked at his son. “A few years ago, when you started university, I was so thrilled and happy for you… But I had no money to pay for your degree.”_

_“I told you I could get a job to pay it myself.”_

_His father nodded softly._

_“He paid for your scholarship, Donghun. I didn’t even have to ask him.” Donghun opened his mouth to say something, but his father did not let him. “And… When your mother got… Sick. He paid for her treatment.”_

_“You didn’t-.”_

_“I didn’t want you to take it the wrong way.”_

_Donghun remained silent._

_“He’s a good man, Donghun. And not only the man I promised to dedicate my life to, but also a really good friend.”_

* * *

 

“You’re as loyal as him.” He said, looking at him, his glance softened, as well as his tone of voice. Donghun felt a shiver down his spine.

There was a short silence, in which Donghun had to put his thoughts in order.

“I don’t like you.” He said, frowning. “But if my father trusted you enough to dedicate you his entire life… I’ll give you a vote of confidence.”

The man with the discomforting aura smiled again, and then let out a high-pitched laugh as he clapped his hands. Donghun was not expecting that.

“You’re honest. I like that.”

“I’m not like my father.”

“I’m pretty sure you are. He has told me a lot about you. In my eyes you’re both quite similar.”

“Maybe, but he adored you. You… He talked about you as if you were something precious, some kind of divinity or whatever.” He said, and he could hear himself begging to shut up. “But I have no sympathy for you whatsoever.”

“You accept being at my service and you tell me this the very first day… You’re an interesting subject.” He hummed something else, but Donghun could not hear it. “I guess you have some requirements.”

“Can I ask my boss for requirements?”

“You’re already calling me ‘your boss’… Adorable.” He interlaced his fingers. “I still haven’t accepted you, Lee Donghun.”

Donghun stared at him, unbothered.

“So?”

“So?”

“What do I have to do?”

“You’re determined for being a person who apparently hates me as much as you said.”

 

_* * *_

_“Do you know how stupid you sound right now?!” Donghun said, exasperated._

_“I’m just trying you to understand-.”_

_“Are you listening to yourself? Do you hear what you’re saying? You’re…” He breathed deeply. “You’re… Really close to dying and yet everything you talk about is him. How more selfless can you get?”_

_“Donghun-.”_

_“I don’t fucking care about him, I care about you.”_

_“Just listen to what I have to say, alright?”_

_Donghun remained silent for a while and then left, the begs of his father did not stop him, he kept walking until he could not hear him anymore._

_* * *_

 

“As I said, the last wish of my father in his deathbed was that I kept an eye on you.”

Donghun could see how the slim man with intimidating appearance softened even more in front of his eyes.

“Did he say that?”

“Those were his exact words.”

The man laughed softly, almost in a gasp, and Donghun could feel the pain showing in his sharp features.

“That condescending old man…” He said, looking back at Donghun, who was just purely confused at that point, but didn’t let himself show it. “He served me for so many years, yet he never treated me as his boss. Not even once. He was always respectful, but acted more as a father and… As a friend.”

A part of Donghun wanted him to stop talking, but there was something so tender, so gentle about his tone of voice, clearly less forced than before, that made him stay where he was and shut his mouth until the man in front of him stopped talking.

“I’m sure he was a great father.” He said, and Donghun felt his arrogance slowly returning.

“He was.”

“That’s why you’re here, to honour his memory. Am I right?”

Donghun nodded softly. And technically, he wasn’t lying.

“That’s sweet.” _Human feelings really are strong_ , he thought. “But you’ll need to train and demonstrate you’re valid for this job.”

“I know how to do the housework if that’s what you mean.”

“Your father didn’t do any housework.”

“Wasn’t he your… butler?”

“He was in a way, yes. But he was more like… My bodyguard.”

“Your… Bodyguard.”

“Yes.”

“My father.”

“Yes, he was my guardian, my shield.” He looked at him, his features darkened. “You know, your father was a good man. That’s why he never told you everything.”

“Yeah, I supposed it. If I succeed my father, you’ll answer these questions that have been kept unanswered, right?”

“You sound eager to start.”

“I just want to know what he has been up to all these years. When he talked about you he seemed like a completely different person. He wouldn’t even tell me your name.” He felt himself getting more and more nervous with every word that got out of his lips, so he forced himself to breathe deeply. “You will answer those questions for me, right?”

“Everything has its time, Donghun.”

“Can I just… Ask you one question?” He said, the imposing man placed his hands on his pockets. “Well, two, actually. Your name is…?” He continued, his voice gave away that he was craving for a response.

“For now, you can call me Junhee, Park Junhee.”

“Okay, Park Junhee. My father spent more than half of his life babysitting you-”

“Helping me. He helped me.” He corrected.

“Yeah, whatever.” He rolled his eyes, slightly. “He has been knowing you his whole life. I’ve heard about you since I was little. He spent years, decades, doing what you wanted him to do, whatever that was. But…”

“But?”

“But… You look my age.”

The mysterious looking man remained silent for a few seconds and then smiled.

“You’re observant.”

“It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, it certainly doesn’t. But you must know this, Lee Donghun. Once I answer some questions, you won’t be able to leave my side.” Junhee stated, his voice was deep and serious again.  “Because I won’t let you do so. So think twice if you really want this, if you really want to know. If it’s really worth it to sacrifice your whole life just because your father did the same.”

“Honestly… I think this is my only option right now.”

“You’re a young human, you have many years ahead.”

“My parents are both dead and I can’t find a job no matter where I look. I don’t have the money to travel and try luck anywhere else.”

“I can give you the money you need.”

“I don’t want any more of your gifts, I just need commitment.” He sighed and run his hands through his hair. “To anything.”

He just needed to feel useful.

Donghun kept staring at Junhee for a while, immersed in his own thoughts. The fancy dressed man approached him and placed his hand on his back gently, forcing him out of his daydream, and welcoming him with a surprisingly soft, comforting smile. His touch was cold as ice, in contrast with the warmth that filled that big room.

“Enough chitchat.”

He clicked his fingers and a short, thin woman appeared behind the door and handed Donghun a suit. Donghun took it carefully and bowed to the soft looking woman.

“You’ll start your probation tomorrow. That is your attire.”

It looked familiar, maybe too familiar. His father practically lived inside a suit that looked exactly the same. He had hardly ever seen him wearing informal clothing. He held the suit tightly, wrapping his fingers around the fabric as he retained his tears and breathed deeply. His father was good, too good, but he was not stupid. Donghun knew that. He looked back at the intimidating silhouette next to him.

“What do I need to do?”

“Never leave my side.”

“I can do that.”

“I don’t want words, those are easy. I want actions.”

“You’ll have them.”

“Good.”

Junhee started walking, approaching the fancy stairs that were a few meters away from where they were located. Donghun was too busy admiring the big space that opened in every direction, the fancy decorations, the luxury that involved the place. The smell, the warm, yet cold atmosphere.

“Donghun.” A soft voice softened, the sharp eyes fixated in him, even with the distance between them. “Come with me, please.”

Donghun started walking, his steps still clumsy and uneasy as he tightened his grip over the suit and pulled it closer to his body, towards his heart. It was an unconscious action, but Junhee realised it instantly as he waited for him to reach his position. Once he did, he started walking again, opening an uncountable number of doors as they advanced, going through the many rooms that big house held inside. Donghun had always daydreamed about a place like that. He had seen some movies in which the main character (or villain) owned a luxury, hugely spacious, mansion. Just like that one. But in his mind, and in movies, the floor was white, shiny, immaculately cleaned. In his mind, the walls were smooth and pale, with big, elegant windows and multiple luxury, excessively decorated chandeliers would hang of the ceiling.

That mansion was way darker. You could see properly, but the lights were dim and they had an unusual, slightly (almost invisible) bluish colour. No luxurious chandeliers, Donghun did not see where all the light came from

Donghun had always dreamt about living in a place like that, but that place looked more like something who would appear in his nightmares. Maybe he was exaggerating, because new things have always awaked an uneasy, anxious feeling inside him. And even though something about that place seemed to be screaming at him to get out of there, the subtle state of peace it provided prevailed over the feeling of anxiety.

Something was begging him to stay.

He did not know what it was, nor the reason behind it, but he did not want to leave. Maybe it was his curiosity.

Maybe it was his desire to feel useful and needed.


End file.
